


Heated

by Tereox_X



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Fucking, Lust, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/pseuds/Tereox_X
Summary: Nightmare does a little experiment.





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was written as a roleplay collab between xXUndertale_loverXx (X) and SkylerSkyhigh (Sky).
> 
> ~Roles~  
Dust - X  
Nightmare - Sky  
Killer, Horror, Cross - both  
Edit - X
> 
> We hope you'll enjoy! ^^

Nightmare set out the plates on the table. Food warm and ready to be eaten by his boys.

Alfredo pasta for tonight.

And something special.

He had poured a glass of raspberry lemonade for his gang, all set out with the dish.

He pulled out a small glass bottle that contained something pink inside. It faintly smelled like cherries. He walked around the table, pouring a table spoon of the liquid inside each glass.

He closed the bottle again and pocketed it. Now, it was ready.

"Boys!" he called loudly. "Time to eat!"

Dust walked inside the room with a smile.

"Smells delicious." He commented.

Killer followed close behind with Horror and Cross.

Nightmare smiled at them and sat down at his seat. "I'm glad you like it already."

Horror looked at the food curiously.

"It looks amazing too." He said with a smile.

"It'd probably tastes as good as it looks." Cross said with a smile as he sat down. The others followed him.

Nightmare started to eat which was a cue for the others to follow him. Nightmare kept a close eye on his boys every so often to see if it would work.

Horror started eating with a bright smile.

Dust hummed softly. Delicious.

They practically devoured the food as politely as they could.

Horror picked up his glass and started to drink from it, smiling happily at the taste. It was so good.

Cross took a sip of his glass. It tasted nice.

Nightmare looked up and suppressed a smirk as he watched his gang drink the spiked juice.

It wouldn't take long for the effects to start.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, Killer started to shift in his seat. His face starting to form a blush as he struggled to eat comfortably.

Cross blushed and shifted a bit. He felt uncomfortably hot.

Horror paused eating and shifted. Why was he warm? His magic felt hot and he had his private parts summoned. What was happening?

Dust was panting quietly as he shifted slightly. He felt so needy...

Killer put down his fork and covered his face, shaking slightly. His breath hitched a bit when he felt a cold tentacle run up his femur and into his pants. Oh....

Nightmare smirked as he teased his tentacles into everyone's pants slowly.

Cross looked down in surprise, shifting into the touch slightly.

What was Nightmare planning...?

"You look bothered. Why don't we take care of that?" Nightmare smirked and stood up. He encircled his gang with his tentacle lifting them up and heads towards the bedroom.

Dust relaxed into the touch.

"Aphrodisiac?" He asked, shifting a bit. It was uncomfortable now but everything would feel so much better later.

"Yup." Nightmare smirked proudly and walked inside his room. He placed them on the bed and immediately his tentacles crawled over their bodies slowly and teasingly. "It's much more fun when you're helpless."

Horror moaned softly.

"No fair." He gasped, shifting into the touches.

Dust closed his eye sockets with a smile and just let it happen. It felt so much nicer that way.

Nightmare didn't answer and looked over each of them. Which one should he start first?

He walked towards Cross and gently took off his clothes to reveal his bare bones, already flushed with heat.

Cross looked up at Nightmare and smiled.

He helped with his clothes as well as he could but lust was quickly clouding his senses.

Nightmare put the clothes away and leaned forward to nibble Cross' collarbone. A tentacle going down to tease Cross' entrance.

Cross leaned into the touch with a soft gasp. He moaned when he felt a tentacle touch his pussy.

The others watched needily, panting softly and squirming into the touch.

The tentacle gently pushed inside Cross' hole while Nightmare marked his neck with bite marks.

Cross moaned loudly, grinding down onto the tentacle. So good~

Nightmare thrusted the tentacle in and out of Cross, his hand trailing down to tease the clit slowly.

Cross gasped in pleasure, moaning loudly.

He could feel the tentacle being pushed up inside his body, the slow drag when it pulled out and the way it filled him up perfectly.

The hand on his clit quickened until he came.

Cross moaned loudly, the noise bordering on a scream as his pussy clenched around the tentacle tightly.

Nightmare gently fucked Cross through his orgasm before slowly pulling the tentacle away. He laid Cross down and looked over at the others.

Now.... who next.

Dust was flushed dark lavender, squirming in Nightmare's tentacles. His pants already wet with arousal, pants escaping him as he squirmed.

Cross twitched occasionally with aftershocks, panting softly.

Killer was watching them, his face flushed brightly. He was doing his best not to show his arousal but it was painfully obvious.

Horror was panting heavily, trying to grind himself into the tentacles. He had already summoned a full body and was dripping with need.

Nightmare scanned all of them before walking towards Killer. He used his tentacles to move underneath Killer's clothes and stimulated him.

A soft moan escaped Killer as he was stimulated.

A tentacle teased Killer's pussy, barely pushing inside the hole.

Killer gasped softly, grinding down onto the tentacle as well as he could.

"What do you want Killer?" Nightmare asked with a grin.

"More~" Killer gasped softly.

"Ask nicely~" Nightmare teased and a tentacle rubbed circles on Killer's clit.

Killer gaped in pleasure, letting out a soft moan.

"Ple.. please~" He groaned quietly.

"One more time please?" Nightmare leaned closer to nibble Killer's neck.

"Please more~!" Killer moaned loudly, leaning into the touch.

"Good boy." Nightmare smiled and thrusted the tentacle inside of Killer's hole.

Killer groaned in pleasure and ground down onto the tentacle.

"Yess~" He moaned.

Nightmare smiled at the sound and continued to pleasure Killer, thrusting the tentacle in and out of Killer's dripping arousal.

Killer moaned loudly, grinding down onto the tentacle. It felt amazing.

The speed of the tentacle quickened until Killer came with a loud cry of pleasure, squirting around Nightmare's tentacle.

Killer panted loudly as he clenched again, squeezing his eye sockets shut.

Nightmare let him ride is orgasm before sliding the tentacle out slowly.

Killer gasped softly as the tentacle slid out. He was panting softly, his face flushed.

Nightmare gently placed down Killer back on the bed and turned to Dust and Horror.

Dust was squirming in the hold that the tentacles had on him, his shorts glowing brightly.

Horror was trying to grind himself against the tentacles holding him.

Nightmare hummed softly before he pulled Horror close. He gently rubbed Horrors cheek. "You seem very desperate there Horror."

Horror stared up at Nightmare with hazy eye lights.

"I am." He admitted softly.

"What do you want me to do Horror?" Nightmare asked softly as he lifted Horror's chin up.

Horror rubbed his thighs together needily.

"Please fuck me.." He pleaded softly.

"How?" Nightmare asked teasingly, sliding the tip of his tentacle down Horror's pants.

"Take me with your tentacles, please." Horror pleaded, his face flushing brightly.

"Fast and rough~"

Nightmare smirked and used his tentacle to hold Horror's hands above his skull and his legs apart. He removed his shorts before thrusting a tentacle inside his cunt.

Horror moaned loudly, his eye lights hazing up as he looked at Nightmare lustfully.

So good~

The tentacle thrusted in and out of Horror rapidly, another tentacle rubbed his clit in firm circles.

Horror's eye lights hazed up more as he shouted in pleasure.

"More, please moree~" He moaned.

"Do you think you can handle another?" Nightmare asked as he wriggled another tentacle in front of Horror.

Horror nodded frantically. He could definitely handle a second one!!

"Please~" He moaned.

Nightmare nodded and leaned forward to kiss Horror. He pushed the tentacle next to the first and thrusted inside hard.

Horror gasped and kissed back, his eye lights dilated as he ground onto the tentacles.

Nightmare kissed Horror passionately as he thrusted both tentacles inside of Horror, stretching him out and rubbing against his good spots.

Horror was flushed brightly as he kissed back deeply.

Everything felt so good~

The knot in his stomach was tightening more and more.

Nightmare reached his hand back and rubbed Horror's spine gently, thrusting into him faster and faster.

Horror screamed in pleasure when he came hard, clenching on the tentacles tightly.

Nightmare held Horror gently as he slowed down, dragging Horror's orgasm out to make it feel better.

Horror gasped out a moan and leaned into the touch, his eye lights hazy and unfocused.

Nightmare went slowly until he stopped and pulled his tentacles out of Horror.

Horror moaned softly.

"So good..." He mumbled.

Nightmare smiled and nuzzled Horror gently before placing him on the bed next to Killer.

He turned to Dust.

Horror smiled back dazedly and cuddled into Killer a bit.

Dust looked at Nightmare needily.

"What do you want me to do to you Dust?" Nightmare asked gently.

Dust looked at Nightmare.

"I don't care, just take me please." He said softly, his face flushed brightly.

Nightmare smirked and nuzzled Dust. "How about some oral?"

Dust smiled.

"Not gonna say no to that." He hummed.

Nightmare smiled and held Dust spread eagle with his tentacles. He removed Dust's shorts and hovered over his summoned pussy.

He gently licked a stripe over the dripping cunt.

Dust moaned softly at the lick.

So good.

Nightmare leaned forward and pushed his tongue into of Dust, rubbing his inner walls.

Dust gasped in pleasure and twitched slightly in his bonds.

Nightmare thrusted his tongue in and out of Dust slowly, rubbing his walls and clit.

Dust's moans rapidly increased in volume as he panted softly.

Nightmare raised his hand and rubbed Dust's clit in firm circles.

Dust moaned loudly and twitched in pleasure. He squirmed a bit.

Nightmare hummed and thrusted his tongue deep inside Dust to rub a sweet spot at the back.

Dust threw his head back in pleasure as he moaned loudly.

Nightmare continued to pleasure Dust, humming softly and rubbing his clit slowly.

Dust twitched in pleasure and shouted Nightmare's name as he came.

Nightmare removed his finger from Dust's clit but only slowed down his tongue, dragging out his release.

Dust moaned softly, panting in pleasure. It felt so good...

Nightmare slowed down before stopping, pulling out from Dust and licking his lips. He looked up at Dust lustfully.

Dust looked down at him with hazy eye lights.

Nightmare gently kissed Dust, holding him close gently.

Dust moaned softly and kissed back, leaning into the touch a bit.

Nightmare kissed Dust passionately before he pulled away and placed Dust down on the bed.

He looked over at his boys happily.

Dust mumbled something illegible and cuddled into Horror a bit.

All four of them were looking up at Nightmare sleepily, completely satisfied.

Nightmare smiled softly at all of them and kissed their skulls. "Go to sleep. I'll clean up."

Cross leaned into the touch a bit and nodded.

"Thanks..." Horror mumbled sleepily.

Nightmare smiled softly at his boys, gently rubbing their skulls with his tentacles. "Go rest. You deserve it."

Killer smiled and cuddled into the touch.

They were all asleep in less than a minute.

Nightmare smiled softly and started to clean up. This was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you did, please leave a Kudos or even a comment to show us that!
> 
> This work is not canon to our Nightmare's gang series btw.  
And they agreed on the use of aphrodisiacs beforehand. 
> 
> I hope you have a nice day! ^^


End file.
